Bought
by swongie
Summary: Katniss has admired Finnick for quite some, but the capitol's image of him has left her disappointed. This takes place after the 74th Games: Katniss buys Finnick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I read Mockingjay a few weeks ago and although I adore Peeta, whenever Katniss and Finnick were together, hanging out. I started shipping them then naturally came on this site to see if anyone else shared my enthusiasm. I was pleasantly surprised. I think I've read almost all the fics about them on here. A lot of them involved prostitution… which was the natural path to take in a Peeta-less world but I figured I'd write one with a happier and more humorous note and of course a bit of angst.**

**I Don't own the characters yadie yadie ya Suzanne Collins does**

The first time Katniss saw Finnick Odair, she was eight years old. She had just come home from a hunting trip with her father and the capitol broadcast was playing coverage of the tributes. She remembers thinking he was quite pretty for a boy, she also remembers feeling sorry for him he was fourteen the younger tributes usually had a short lifespan during the games. She didn't linger long on the thought it was best to detach yourself from the games and hope for the best. Katniss tried to avoid the games all together it was vile and unsettling that children were forced to fight each other for entertainment purposes. The games had begun and Katniss did little to stay informed about them, she spent her time with her father learning everything he was willing to teach. And pretend the games didn't exist. She'd catch little snippets of what was going on with the games and she was pleasantly surprised that Finnick was still alive. One day she was on her way out of the house and glanced at the tv witnessing Finnick's expert use of his trident he had just killed two tributes in one swift movement. Her feet were glued to the ground and she finally took an interest in the 65th Hunger games. and she learned a valuable lesson; looks can be deceiving. She hadn't thought the pretty boy would have lasted this long but there he stood lethal and beautiful.

Her mother looked over at her glued in place staring at the television and was curious about her child's sudden interest in the games. Her child was always such a mystery to her, she got along better with her father and at times she was a bit jealous "What are you looking at?" She finally blurted out trying to strike up conversation.

"Nothing" Katniss mumbled as she continued to stare Finnick down.

"Oh come on" her mother said in a playful tone "is it this pretty boy, do you like him?"

Katniss finally looked away from the tv slightly blushing at the question "why would you say that mom?"

"you've just never paid attention to the games before" her mom retorted happily because she finally thinks she can talk to Katniss with something other than hunting.

"I just think, he's a good fighter..for his age" with that she walks away. And leaves the house to go hunting.

As the years went by the pretty boy with the bronze hair and sea foam eyes, eluded katniss. She remembers that spark of hope he had given her when he won the games; the thought that a fourteen year old could survive the thought that he wasn't in a career district made her happy. Shortly after winning his games however she started to hear stories about Finnick Odair, she heard he would take on multiple capitol women as lovers and basically became an unofficial capitol citizen. She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt but the pictures and gossip magazines told a different story. Slowly but surely Katniss became disappointed with the Finnick she once thought she knew the Finnick that fought with such fire was nothing more than a lapdog of the capitol, shame.

Life went on and Katniss had more pressing matters to attend to. Her Father's death changed a lot of things for her, although she wasn't the average laid back kid before her father passed, she definitely didn't have as much on her shoulders beforehand. She took on the role of both father and mother for her little sister, Prim. Capitol gossip and pretty green eyes faded from her memory. She was now seventeen, accustomed to her role as breadwinner at the Everdeen household and hunting with Gale in her spare time. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked!(had to sorry) And when Prim's name was called during the reaping…

The moment Prim's name was called kept replaying in her head. As Effie held up the slip of paper and spat it out in her capitol accent "Primrose Everdeen" it echoed in her head for what seemed like forever but only took a few seconds for her to respond "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Prim was twelve and she was too sweet there was no way she could survive. There was no guarantee I could either but I had a better shot.

Finnick saw Katniss volunteer for her sister on the television right before he left his lofty apartment to meet a client. "Brave" he thought "too bad she won't survive". He got into a capitol cab and his thoughts drifted to the routine he had become so accustomed to. He'd be invited in say something flirty and that'd be enough the clients already had plans of their own, sometimes he wonders if he has to say anything at all. When snow first sold him he was sixteen, he was angry and scared; occasionally he would take that anger out on the clients they didn't seem to mind. They figured it was a part of the act and often requested for him to be aggressive when they called him back. It was stupid really, often times he found himself feeling sorry for them. Even though they bought him like he was an animal. He would sometimes try to enjoy his sessions, especially with the prettier clients but he still felt a sense of shame and self loathing after. Sometimes he imagined other girls ; he thought of Annie before she went crazy and other girls he had actively sought after before he was sold but nothing seemed to fill the void.

**Reviews are welcome I'll try to update ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Ya'll Thanks for the lovely reviews shout out to: ****Defying Gravity9****,**** fluffy123, ****Amber R and ****shadonna24gy**

Katniss said her goodbyes to her sister; well more like screamed it and got on the train with the odd trio she would be stuck with for probably the last few days of her life. Great! She finally acknowledged her fellow tribute, and remembered the time he threw the burnt loaf of bread over to her. She was grateful to him but also felt a bit of resentment towards him because she always felt like she owed him, and because of that she avoided him she didn't need/want to feel less than the baker's boy.

It was a stupid move and she knew it, she didn't need to burn her bridges before the games started. But before she could stop herself her feet carried her over to the next compartment. The whole time they sat in silence he looked like he had wanted to say something. _**oh well" she thought "I'll try harder tomorrow**_.

She changed her clothes and hoped into bed but before she drifted off into sleep she thought of her sister, her district all the things she'd probably never see again and for some reason Finnick popped into her head. _**Why would I think of him**_ she wondered, _**he's a sellout**_ she added as an afterthought. But before he became the capitol's "darling" he displayed a fire that she rarely saw in most tributes much less admired?

Sleep took her and she woke up much later that she had meant to. She walked into the main compartment and saw Haymitch with his feet cocked up drinking and Peeta looking through the window.

"Are you planning on mentoring us at some point" Katniss quipped.

"Not .. really" Haymitch offered.

Then why are you here?

The refreshments" he says as he tips his glass up in a fake toast.

Katniss scoffed a Peeta looked up amused.

"We're off to a good start" Katniss says to Peeta. "yeah such a dedicated mentor" he laughs.

_**good I've made progress, should be enough for the day**_ she thinks. But in the corner of her eyes she can see him attempting to speak "oh no what's he gonna say".

Then he starts "Katniss, that day with the bread..I wanted to.."

She cut's him off "it's fine really." When it starts to become sufficiently awkward Katniss smiles at Peeta and gets up to pick at the wide selection of food the capitol had provided. She decided on a donut and wandered around the train spotting some disturbances in the other districts she moved before the peacemakers spotted her but furrowed her brows, _**What was going on?**_ she wondered.

After a few other awkward dialogs with Peeta and angry glances at Haymitch, they were in the Capitol. The architecture was captivating and Katniss couldn't help but admire it even though she hated the self righteous people who lived there. Soon afterward she was in the training center, trying her best to hone in on her skills without being too noticeable.

But she didn't go unnoticed; Finnick found his eyes following the girl's every move in the mentors room above the training center. He knew he should be focusing on his own tributes but the girl with the intricate braids seemed to have stolen his attention. From what he could see she was surprisingly good with her bow and arrow, _**where did she learn that?**_ he thought. Johanna Mason came up behind him and followed his line of vision "who ya lookin at?" she asked although she had guessed it was the intriguing girl from district 12 but she figured she'd ask just to see how he'd react.

He took a few seconds to respond but was deliberately slow, "what's it to you?" He purred.

Just wanted to know who could hold your attention for that long she said with a smirk.

"It's nothing" he said as he turned away from the glass wall.

"yeah right.." she said knowingly.

Finnick, shrugged and didn't take Johanna's teasing seriously, he sat down on one of the comfy couches in the mentor's lounge and thought about what drew him to this particular girl. She was pretty yes, but not extraordinarily beautiful, she had spirit but there had to be more than that. He stopped himself from going down that path "no use in pining over a soon to be corpse" he thought but maybe he'd try and talk to her before the games began. He hadn't had the time or mentality to pursue someone in a while, this was a bittersweet development.

**Well Guys I tried.. there might be some typos in there I'm posting rather quickly,**

**Any suggestions on where I should take the story and should I go into detail about stuff you guys already know i.e in the games? **

**Let me know **

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. This is my first fanfic and I always got annoyed when people didn't update their stuff like ****How Hard Can It Be?**** And now I've become one of those people ugh. I have a better understanding of you authors. **

**Anyway thank you guys so much for the follows, reviews etc. It means so much. Special shout out to : **K-Chan's Kisses, Shadonna24gy and Fluffy123

When the morning comes katniss finds herself putting some effort into her outward appearance and at first she hardly notices it but when she realized what she was doing she frowned. And made an effort to mess up the perfect braid she was sporting. Now she wasn't one for dressing there was never the time or need to do so and she didn't have anything to dress up with. But a certain green eyed blonde had made his interest known. First he was subtle staring at her from the mentors lounge but as the days went on he grew bolder, and constantly sought her out at her training station. He was an annoyance and she suspected that he was trying to throw her off course, because he saw her as a threat to his District four competitors. _**He really should spend his time training them with his trident or whatever**_ she thought. _**He should be more worried about the carrers in district one and two**_. She didn't get him and wasted little time in attempting to understand his intentions.  
She would be lying if some part of her didn't enjoy his attention but his attention was an unwanted distraction, that the younger Katniss would have enjoyed, but she had come a long way from admiring Finnick on screen and he was just a bored playboy that she refused to get the best of her.  
Sometimes Peeta proved useful, whenever he was around Finnick bothered her less. Guess he thought Peeta was harder to irritate, he was so wrong just mention the inadequacies of certain baking techniques and that would rile him right up.  
As she entered the training room she spotted Peeta and walked over to him, he didn't notice her and she watched him practicing his painting. He was a good artist and she took a moment to think about all the other good things she had learned about him since arriving at the games; he never got annoyed easily even when in the most understandable situation to be annoyed about and he always saw the best in every situation. He was becoming a friend rather that a part of a bad memory and more importantly today he was her shield from Finnick.

When Peeta finally took his eyes of his art and noticed Katniss he smiled. They were getting along now and although he wouldn't go as far call her warm and cuddly, she was being nice to him in her own way. She wouldn't completely ignore his jokes now, and she always greeted him when they were in the same vicinity. He often thought that if the circumstances of their closeness was something other than the fact that they were in the same district battling for their lives, that they could have had a shot. But he's still grateful that he provides some sort of comfort to Katniss even though she wouldn't bring herself to admit that. The instances when Katniss was visibly grateful however troubled him. Whenever they were in the training room the Odair boy..man would always "coincidently" find his way to Katniss. He was the definition of charming, like he had taken a course on _How to be charming_ and aced it, it was slightly nauseating but still admirable at the same time. Peeta had heard about him from gushing girls around the district he did not have the best reputation, _**He's a Victor and a mentor, why is he here bothering Katniss? **_Peeta had every confidence in Katniss though and he found himself smiling at her noticeable disgust and annoyance at Finnick's presence. She'd even insult him regularly saying things like : _"shouldn't you be putting on your makeup or something"_ and overall shunning the vanity everyone knew he possessed. But although Katniss was a tough girl she was a girl none the less and he thought she would have to be some sort of a machine not to be some-what impressed by this guy. So Peeta stepped in some times taking Katniss away from Finnick with some excuse or the other sometimes him being physically close to Katniss repelled Finnick most times, so he played his part. Played it so well that he tried to convince himself that he was still playing.

**I know this isn't super long but the thing is a while back when I finished my 2****nd**** chapter I went to an X-men premiere thing that my friend scored tickets for and actually met J-Law it was weird after that I had some trouble writing for Katniss because it didn't correlate for a bit. Butt I got over that and learned to separate the two. Plus writers Block! Thanks again for reading. I enjoy reading your reviews and take your suggestions into serious consideration. So suggest stuff plz.**


End file.
